


Gay kids

by TragedicRevenge



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But Jeongin is kinda dumb and doesn't realize, Chan hardcore ships Woolix, Chan is big gay for Jeongin, Chan plays animal crossing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jisung is smol boi!!, Jisung tries to join them lmfao, M/M, Multi, Seungmin and Changbin roleplay alot, Texting, Woojin and Felix are big gay for eachother, big ass groupchat but everyone slides into eachothers dms alot, but they're both too shy to confess, more tags will slowly be added as shit progresses, so much damn fluff, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedicRevenge/pseuds/TragedicRevenge
Summary: Stray Kids are v e r y gay.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder to wrap your Bang Chan in a fluffy blanket tonight!

Chan: Good night lesbians

Woojin: Actually, 12 am is technically morning

Chan: b-but a new day in animal crossing starts at 6am?????

Woojin: Oh shit

Jisung: Channie you're still awake????

Chan: you should be asleep sungie!!!!

Jisung: NO U

Felix: no u (@ Woojinnie!!!)

Woojin: but this movie is really good :(

Felix: ... Fine but I gotta snuggle u!!!

Woojin: deal uwu

Woojin: I'm in my room!! Come collect ur snuggles!

Woojin has logged off

Felix has logged off

Chan: one of them better make a move

Jeongin: hey Channiw hyung I can't sleep :(

Chan: awwwe poor babey :( I'm at the studio, I'll be home in 20 minutes

Jeongin: THE STUDIO????

Jeongin: Hyungie :(((((

Chan: shhhhh

Chan: don't tell Woojin pls he'll beat me

Jeongin: a hug isn't a beating, hyung-

Chan: shhhh

Chan: it feels like it okaY

[3:14 am] Jeongin to Chan

Jeongin: Please come home soon

Jeongin: Your teas always help put me to sleep uwu

Chan: I dunno if I'll be able to make it home

Jeongin: why????

Chan: The song is due tomorrow...

Jeongin: You get homework from jyp?????

Chan: nO

Chan: that would be hell :/

Chan: it's not technically due tomorrow but Changbin will be mad if I have a n o t h e r song late

Jeongin: can I come to the studio?

Chan: not trying to be rude but... You might distract me

Jeongin: what if I keep quiet?

Jeongin: Chan you know that I know how to stay quiet

Jeongin: I literally kept your secret about being gay for 2 years!!!

Jeongin: No one suspected anything!

Chan: Innie you know that's different

Chan: There's a big difference between keeping a secret and not talking

Jeongin: Hyung please!!

Chan: your cute face will distract me!

Jeongin: what

Chan: s h i t

Chan: uhhhh pretend I don't exist

Jeongin: Should I cover my face...?

Chan: No!

Chan: I mean, when walking to the studio yes but take the mask off when you get here

Jeongin: So I can come?? :D

Chan: sure

Chan: Can you bring your teddy bear too uwu

Jeongin: Of course hyung!

Jeongin: I'll see you there

Jeongin has logged off

Chan: I love you, Innie.

Chan has logged off


	2. 2

Hyunjin: Good morning guys!

Minho: Oh hey Hyunjinnie~

Jisung: I bet u 10 cents that Minho wants in ur pants

Hyunjin: he wants in everyones pants-

Minho: not true!!!

Minho: Woojin's pants are made for Felix ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jisung: KSHJAKSK

Hyunjin: I-

Changbin: Hello fellow humans

Changbin: I have awoken

Jisung: Hello Binnie~

Seungmin: Hello Binbin!!

Jisung: BINBINAIAGWJHAJA

Seungmin: I have a worse nickname for him

Changbin: NO SEUNGMIN DON'T

Seungmin: BINNIE BUNNY

Jisung: KSIAGWKSYWKW

Jisung: that lowkey cute tho

Changbin: I'm his lil bunny uwu

Jisung: that's... Gay

Jisung: Seungmin can I be ur lil kitten?~

Seungmin: how many kisses will I get per hour?

Jisung: 5

Seungmin: ... Perfect!

Seungmin: now I technically get 10 kisses per hour!

Changbin: Seungminnieeeee :(

Seungmin: Ehehehe you so tiny uwu

Minho: this is the softest Seungmin has ever acted

Seungmin: shut up pinappel looking ass bitch

Minho: you can't even spell pineapple

Seungmin: fine!

Seungmin: you're a... Happy meal!

Minho: Awww, I make you happy?~

Seungmin: HAPPY MEALS DON'T ACTUALLY MAKE YOU HAPPY

Changbin: *whines*

Jisung: wait u guys roleplay? Haven't done that shit in years-

Seungmin: ya

Seungmin: *pats Changbin's head* there there, lil bunny~

Jisung: LSHSJSHKA what do I do

Seungmin: uh lets move to dm

Changbin: :3

Jisung: j e s u s

Minho: well then...

Minho: Hyunjinnie its just me and you now~

Hyunjin: wha

Hyunjin: whA

Minho: Awww, stupid boy~

Hyunjin: I'm not THAT stupid

Minho: Let's move to dms owo

[11:27] Minho to Hyunjin

Minho: Hey~

Hyunjin: o-oh hi

Minho: You're so cute~

Hyunjin: aaaaaaalshdousoahakgaksysisaaaaaaaaaaa

Minho: I-

Hyunjin: shh let me gay panic

Minho: I'm making you panic?~

Hyunjin: SHHHHHH

Minho: I'm coming to your room~

Hyunjin: o-oh okay

Hyunjin: What we gonna do

Minho: I dunno~

Hyunjin: Can I back out-

Hyunjin: Minho? You there?

Minho has logged off

Hyunjin: f u c k


	3. 3

Chan: good morning guys!

Woojin: Channie it's 12pm-

Chan: WHAT

Jeongin: Awwwe you slept for so long hyungie~

Jeongin: Did I help you sleep?

Chan: Yeah uwu

Jeongin: Yay!

Jeongin: uwu

Chan: your hugs are so tight and warm eheheh

Jeongin: uwu

Minho: SCREENSHOTTED

Chan: MINHO NO

Chan: I WILL BLOCK YOU MINHO

Minho: GO AHEAD GAY BOY

Chan: MINHO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THOSE SCREENSHOTS

Minho: Show them to Hyunjinnie and Jisungie when they wake up~

Chan: LEE MINHO

Minho: Oh shit

Chan: GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW

MInho: What if I don't wanna

Chan: No more hugs for you!!!

Minho: oh shit

Minho: I'LL DELETE THE SCREENSHOTS

Chan: You better :(

Jeongin: Minho

Jeongin: You're on thin fucking ice

Minho: Oh no~ I'm sooooo scared~

Jeongin: Minho we both know that I can murder people

Jeongin: You remember when I almost stabbed Jyp with a plastic knife

Minho: oh shit ya right lol

Woojin: @ Felix pls read dms :(

Felix: I did!!! I just forgot to reply sorry :(

Felix: But yes!!! I'll totally go out with you tonight!

Minho: Screenshotted

Woojin: Leave us alone Minho

Felix: Pay attention to me!!

Woojin: Awww so cute uwu

Felix: uwu gonna go get ready now!! Cya soon babey!!

Woojin: luv u babie uwu

Felix: my heart be like :heartemoji:Woojin:heartemoji:


	4. 4

[9:38 pm] Felix to Woojin

Felix: Hey Woojinnie

Felix: I really liked hanging out with you last night!

Felix: When are you free next? I wanna snuggle! uwu

Woojin: hm

Woojin: I'm free right now

Woojin: actually I'll be free all weekend too!

Felix: YAY!

Felix: Can I come over now??

Woojin: Of course~

Woojin: Just lemmie clean my room and grab the extra blankets~ uwu

Felix: Yay!

Felix: I'll get dressed!

Woojin: Please wear the cute clothes uwu

Felix: The pink sweater and rainbow tights?

Woojin: Yup!

Felix: Okay~ See you there Woojinnie~

Felix has logged off

Woojin: I wanna give him a smooch :(

Woojin has logged off


	5. 5

Chan has added 6 people to the chat

Chan: okay so

Chan: I'm tired of seeing Felix and Woojin being in love but never confessing to eachother

Seungmin: Where do we come into play

Seungmin: I mean, rant all you want but literally why are we here

Seungmin: Just rant to ur lil boyfriend or whatever

Chan: SHHH

Chan: anyways

Chan: I'm gonna try to get them alone, locked in a room together

Chan: but I need ur help uwu

Jeongin: I'd sell my soul if it meant Channie's happiness

Chan: :( 💘

Chan: anyways whos close to Woojin other than me

Chan: We need a back up incase I fuck up lmfao

Minho: I guess me?

Chan: k

Chan: and whos Felix's friend

Jisung: Me!! :D

Chan: k

Chan: Jisung, Minho, when Woojin and Felix come back, try to get them to the practice room

Chan: pretend I'm hurt or something in there and when they enter, lock them in

Jisung: isn't that illegal

Chan: not in the name of love lol

Seungmin: cHAN WE'RE KIDNAPPING OUR OWN FRIENDS

Seungmin: cHAN THIS IS KINDA ILLEGAL

Seungmin: KIDNAPPING IS NOT GOOD

Chan: IT'S IN THE NAME OF LOVE DUMBASS

Jeongin: :0

Jeongin: Chan!!!!! I told you not to swear!!!!

Chan: omg baby I'm sorry :(

Seungmin: "baby"???

Jisung: bruh moment

Minho: bruh moment

Hyunjin: bruh moment

Changbin: bruh moment

Seungmin: bruh moment

Chan: NO

Chan: I MEANT BABY AS IN CHILD

Chan: FETUS

Chan: KSUWOWTIWGWJSVOSYWWYQIWTORUWOWOPEYEOEHAKBXNVZMVZNS82528252781:&.?'UwKWTUATIWBZ

Seungmin: jesus

Jisung: bruh moment

Seungmin: say bruh moment one more fucking time and I swear you'll fucking get it

Jisung: ...

Seungmin has logged off

Jisung: ... bruh moment


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I'll try to update more now uwu. Btw, Woojin will be staying in this fic. Just pretend he never left in this au.

Felix: GUYS WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOCKED THE PRACTICE ROOM DOOR FROM THE OUTSIDE????

Felix: OPEN THE DOOR

Chan: ... How about no

Felix: Pleaseeeeee

Chan: why?

Felix: grr

Felix: Woojin really needs to pee okay-

Woojin: nO Lix I told u not to tell them

Felix: Woojiiiii it doesn't matter-

Felix: I literally need to go too

Felix: stop being so shy

Woojin: :(

Chan: just hold it?

Felix: poor Wooj can't tho :(

Felix: Listen, do you want the floor to stay dry

Felix: do you want his sexy ass tight jeans to stay dry??

Jisung: I'm sure you want those jeans to get wet with something else.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Felix: huh-

Jisung: c...

Jisung: u...

Felix: OH MY GOD JISUNG NO

Woojin: WHAT THE FUCK-

Woojin: aaaa Lix hurry up and convince themmmm :((

Felix: guys c'mon this seriously isn't cool

Felix: Wooji looks like he's in pain..

Chan: drink his piss

Felix: nO

Felix: ... I mean I wouldn't be against it but-

Jisung: I KNEW YOU WERE INTO PISS

Felix: JISUNG NO- You literally drew an anime girl version of Seungmin pissing himself

Seungmin: JISUNG DREW WHAT?!?!?!?!!!???

Jisung: I WAS DRUNK OKAY-

Woojin: guys,, can u just fucking open the door

Chan: guys stop being assholes and just open the door now..

Jisung: you do it, peepee boy

Chan: I'm in the fucking studio??? You're closer

Jisung: ughh fine

Jisung: WOAH WOOJIN JUST FUCKING RAN OUT OKAY NOW I FEEL BAD

Jisung: he was close to crying :((

Felix: I'll fucking murder you two for hurting my Woojinnie...

Jisung: YOUR WOOJINNIE???

Felix: well I wish he was mine

Jisung: SCREENSHOTTED

Woojin: I can be yours ;)

Felix: omg 0////0


End file.
